The Queen
by Foxwolf22
Summary: Betrayal, lust, treachery, hatred: all traits of the court of King Ash and Queen Bianca. It may seem golden to the common peasant, but evil often comes disguised in flattery. And when Latias goes missing, the hunt is on, and everyone will be caught in the web of trickery and lies.
1. Chapter 1

May smirked as she admired her fine livery, sent by none other than the King himself. And for what? Flattering him, as all courtiers do. Oh yes, she could continue down this path quite enjoyably.

* * *

Queen Bianca sighed heavily. Her husband had yet again impregnated some foolish girl. This time it was that rebellious child, Green, a maid of fifteen.

_Just like him to lust after a young one,_ she thought, vexed at his actions. But what could she do? Her marriage vows demanded she be obedient, and one could not just defy the King of Kanto.

A knock sounded at her door, and without waiting for permission a guard thrust Green into the presence chamber. He bowed, then silently backed out, shutting the door behind him.

Green jumped at the sound, and following custom, curtsied, albeit sloppily. Her whole body was shaking, causing her to wobble about.

"Rise," commanded the Queen.

She rose, staring humbly at the floor. Her stomach was slightly swelled as a result of her sins toward her queen. "Forgive me, Lady Queen," she muttered.

Queen Bianca laughed gruffly. "You screw my husband, hold his bastard, and think only to say 'forgive me?' Have you naught else to tell me? Or am I keeping you from your daily rounds. I'm sure the child doesn't stop you," she said dryly.

Green flushed at her criticism, but replied calmly, "My lady, I truly apologize. And forgive my boldness-"

"As if you have not already been," interrupted the Queen.

"But I must defend my honor. Your husband the King has lain with me once; other than that I am untouched."

The Queen nodded. "Yes, of course, you fell victim to his wiles just as all the others have." A shadow fell across her face at the reminder of her husband's constant unfaithfulness. "Go," she commanded, suddenly weary. "I am never to see you at court ever again. And once that bastard of yours comes of age, do not expect any favors from the King. If he were to grant prizes to every one of his children, be they legitimate or not, all of Kanto and my homeland of Altomare would be divided."

Thankful she was not punished, and not one to push her luck, Green curtsied and quickly retreated.

When the girl had gone, Bianca plopped onto a nearby chair.

A moment later, her lady-in-waiting, Eleanor, peeked inside.

"Would you like us to keep you company, my lady Queen?"

Bianca smoothed the voluminous skirt of her scarlet dress. "Yes, I should like that. Summon a musician as well. This monotonous silence is dreadful."

* * *

Ash was strolling the palace grounds, eyebrows creased in deliberation. He was trying to decide whether or not he should risk sneaking into the lady Rosamund's lodgings when somebody blocked his path. Bowing, the young messenger handed him a scroll. "A letter from the lady May, Your Highness."

Ash waved him away, his prior issue quickly forgotten. Settling himself on a bench, he carefully unraveled the parchment.

_My King,_

_I am deeply indebted to you for sending me such fine gifts, although I fear they are much too fine for a peasant such as I! In gratitude for this tremendous kindness, I shall do anything His Majesty requests of me, and more. Perhaps you should like to drop by and discuss how I could repay thee._

She left it unsigned, as she did all her notes; if the Queen should ever stumble upon them, she would be furious. While Bianca knew about the King's devious reputation, she never ventured so far as to think that someone has captured his fancy and held it for more than a night or two.

King Ash grinned and tucked the paper in his breast. His jovial mood held until, a moment later, he espied Green hurrying toward her mare.

He approached her, calling out, "Fair and gentle Green! Why do you hasten away from my court?"

Embarrassed at being spotted, she paid obeisance to her monarch. "Greetings, my King."

Ash chuckled. "Formal to the last, I see. Respectful of boundaries even though we have been with each other." Green blushed a deep red, making Ash laugh harder. "Come now, why are you departing?"

"I feel it would be best for the baby, my lord," she murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you saying it isn't safe for the lad here?" he guffawed, only half joking.

She swallowed and nodded. "I wish to evade any scandal."

Ash's merry face became colder. "Of course, I understand. Now, tell me, do you leave of your own accord? Or has the Queen sent you to exile?"

Green's eyes widened. "Not exile, Your Majesty, she is not so cruel," was her reply. She hoped to mollify the King, for he had a nasty temper when speaking of his wife.

Thankfully, he was satisfied with her answer, or became bored of the conversation, and sent her on her way.

Upon entering the castle, he stormed to his wife's chambers. Unceremoniously banging open the door, he banished the Queen's maids before they could properly curtsy, and soon tension swallowed the room.

"Next time, please do not frighten my maids so. They are quite fragile creatures, and you know it is rude to burst into a woman's chamber with force," the Queen commented icily.

Ash's face contorted with fury. How dare this woman disrespect him, the King of Kanto! Enraged, he spat out, "Why have you sent away Lady Green? She is unfit for the saddle in her condition!"

"How could I bear to look at that whore every day, knowing you have broken our marriage vows _again? _If I had a lover, would you not do the same?"

"Nay, he would be strung and quartered! No one would dare defy me like that. It's treason!"

"But it is not treason against me, the Queen, if every harlot and maid flocks to your bed and bears your children? Am I not Queen, the one you need an heir from?"

At this Ash exploded into a rage. "And how good a job have you done? I am a man of thirty-one, you a woman of thirty! We are in our prime, yet all you give me are useless daughters!"

During the course of their marriage, Ash and Bianca had had three children, all girls. They had been married off as soon as they were old enough, acquiring advantageous partnerships in Johto, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands. Anne, the oldest, was married to King Richard of Johto; Matilda was joined in union to Paul, the Duke of Snowpoint; and their youngest, Elizabeth, was Queen of Orange Island, her husband being King Tracey.

Ash slammed his fist on the table between the two, causing it to tremble, as if it too were shaking with temper. "Maybe if you brought me a son, we would not have this problem!"

"Maybe if you would bed me once in a while, our son would already be born!" the Queen cried, voice becoming shrill with desperation. "You spend all your time with other women, instead of your lawful wife! What good does that do you?"

"It gives me pleasure where you cannot!" he burst out. "You cannot please my desires; in fact, you could not be further from fulfilling them!"

Stunned to silence, the Queen just stood in place after her husband stomped outside, loudly slamming the doors as he went.

* * *

Hours later, the King and Queen sat beside each other at supper, artfully masking the strain between them. As King Ash spoke with a noble seated near him, a duke approached the Queen.

"Good eve, Your Highness," he said after making the proper obeisance.

"Good eve to you as well," she replied formally, wondering why Gary, the Duke of Pallet, would want to speak with her. Known for his good looks and notorious use of women to rival even the King, Bianca was wary to converse with him, even in public. No doubt Ash would accuse her of sinning with him. She kept her guard up, remaining aloof as he spoke.

Never one to beat around the bush, he dove right in. "Lady Queen, it would be an honor to accompany you to Altomare."

The Queen regarded him with suspicion. "I have not made such plans. Who informed you that I was traveling there?"

He smiled coyly. "Nobody. I was hoping to convince you to journey there now, as I know you must be yearning for the place of your birth."

In truth, Bianca sorely missed her home. The beautiful canals, the lovely buildings, and the delicious food were well remembered. However, her duties in Kanto had restrained her from visiting since her marriage eighteen years ago. Wistfully, she stated, "Indeed, but I am constrained to the matters of this kingdom. I fear I shall always rule from overseas."

"Well, this is your lucky day," Gary began. "My lord the King has put me in charge of quelling some rebellious lords of Altomare, and he said I was to consult you for help if needed."

The change in her was immense. Her whole face lit up, and her amber eyes sparkled at the prospect of departing from this dreary land. "I shall ask my lord to dismiss me at once!"

Sharing in her delight, Gary remarked, "I look forward to it, my Queen." Eyes full of young mischief, he kissed her hand-a bit longer than necessary, she noticed-and strode away confidently.

Queen Bianca was elated for the rest of the night. Finally, after years of this imprisonment, she was to return to her homeland! Nothing, not even the King's early departure, could dampen her spirits.

_At last,_ she thought to herself, _I shall see my dear friends once more!_

* * *

**A/N I could not resist this little plot bunny. I plan on making this longer than Heiress, but I'm not exactly sure where this will take me. Fingers crossed!**


	2. Chapter 2

May smiled lazily at the man who lay beside her. "As much as I would love for you to stay, my lord, I fear our time is up."

The man, ten years older than the age May gave him, gently caressed her hand. Placing a rough kiss on her palm, he whispered huskily, "Always too soon, my love."

Despite his obvious reluctance, he rose from the bed and began dressing. Throwing one last look over his shoulder, the man exited.

May smirked at his back. She had been enjoying the finer points of life as of late. Ever since the King began lavishing favors upon her, women she passed glared at her with ill-concealed envy, and even more men began to stare at her with lust. Their codpieces grew hard at the sight of her, but she denied them her bed. Only people she deemed worthy could enter her stronghold, and as of now a mere two men filled that spot. After working for two brutal months, sleeping with illiterate farmers and wealthy merchants, she had captured her prizes. Married as they were, both returned at every chance they could get; the men were at her beck and call. Not even an ocean could drive them apart. Nay, distance only fuels their unquenchable desire.

Untangling the sheets from her body, May attired herself in a dark blue gown, a gift from the King. She slid a sapphire ring onto her finger, also a gift, but provided by her other suitor, the man she had awoken with.

Satisfied with her appearance, she stepped outside, relishing in the day ahead.

Bianca breathed in deeply, the fragrance of flowers and trees assaulting her nostrils. She grinned, remembering many childhood days spent in this haven, a secret place known only to the royal family of Altomare.

"Latios! Latias!" she called out. "I'm back!"

Less than a second later, a streak of blue dashed by, slowing down a few feet to her right.

"Latios, you've ruined my hair!" she jokingly cried, then succumbed to a fit of laughter.

The blue Pokémon joined in her merriment, and it took a few minutes for them to calm down enough to speak.

Breathless, Bianca asked, "Pray tell, where is Latias?"

Latios's face fell, his joy departing him as quickly as it had come."

"What is wrong?" Bianca whispered gently, rubbing his neck. A chill crept down her spine. "Why do you look so miserable?"

"Latias is gone," answered Latios in a shaky whisper.

Bianca was speechless, horrified by the news. Although she had traded words with him before, Latios usually hid his telepathic abilities unless he had something urgent to say. And never before had he revealed his voice when he was gloomy or depressed; Latias spoke for him. To hear her proud friend speak like this broke Bianca's heart.

Tears welled in her icy eyes. "Poachers," she spat.

Latios nodded. "That's what I believe, too. They stole her in the night two months ago. Why they left me behind, I suppose I shall never know, but regardless I have been on my guard every night, if they dare return to finish the job, I will be ready."

"Oh no, oh no!" Bianca exclaimed. "I cannot stand the thought of those dreadful men coming after you as well! I fear you are endangered here, Latios. While this refuge has protected you for many centuries, it is time to move on. We must find a suitable hiding place, one that not even the most bloodthirsty Mightyena can track."

He nodded grimly. "I understand, but first I need to find Latias."

"Are you mad? I wish to search for your beloved sister, and trust me, I will, but you cannot tarry in the open for so long. They will find you and stop at nothing to capture you. How will you be of help to Latias then?"

"How will I be of help to her alive if I am cooped up, cowering in terror?" he retorted.

Bianca pursed her lips, realizing she was outsmarted. Still furious, she sighed.

"I see there is no point in arguing. Very well. You shall pursuit her or the poachers in the streets of Altomare." She raised a hand to his protests. "Anywhere else you would simply be at a disadvantage. You know every corner of this place and can comb through it more thoroughly than anyone I know. I, on the other hand, shall stretch my power, interrogating all who might have an inkling on the poacher's whereabouts. Never fear, Latias will soon be safe once more."

* * *

King Ash found his most trusted advisor, Brock, the Bishop of Pewter, anxiously running a hand through his spiky hair.

"What so troubles you?" he inquired.

Startled, Brock jumped to his feet and bowed low. "Apologies, Your Majesty! I didn't notice your entrance."

He only laughed. "I am almost offended you need to honor such pleasantries, seeing as we have known each other since boyhood."

The Bishop visibly relaxed, but he had grave news for the King.

"My lord, another riot has broken has broken out in Viridian."

At once Ash's hearty demeanor fled, replaced by fury.

"Another? But that is the second on this week, ay, the fifth this month alone! This is too much for my knights to handle; we must send for more soldiers!" he cried.

"Sire, I'm afraid we are spread too thin already. Not enough boys of noble birth are properly trained for knighthood."

King Ash sat, brooding. "I fear my kingdom is falling to shambles. Too soon this crown was thrust upon my head, this great burden meant for broader shoulders. I have tried to be a just king since my coronation; I wed not for love, but for an alliance for my people. And look where that has gotten me!" he shouted in frustration. "Rebellious lords both here and there! I am not blind; the people hate my disloyalty to my wife, but I am the King! They cannot judge me! I have tried and tried to acquire a son, but nothing comes of it! Why even bother?"

Brock stood nervously, frightened by the outburst.

_Well, he's right about that. Even I, his closest companion, think quite poorly of his looseness. Nevertheless, before all this scandal hit he was doing an excellent job at governing. It's quite a shame that his marital affairs have marred his reign beyond repair. Only winning a war could restore his image, and that is exactly what we must do._

Brock cleared his throat. "Your Highness, we have also received word from Cinnibar Island. It has been captured by King Tracey."

The King stared ahead, a deadly gleam in his eye. "He's had his eye on Kanto for some time, and it seems the Queen Elizabeth has no qualms about ambushing her estranged family."

Rising, he strode eloquently to the doors. "I was a fool to believe my daughter would halt the inevitable; nay, she only delayed it. Make haste and spread the word to all my soldiers. This is war."

He walked out, not looking back once.


	3. Chapter 3

"Smelling the roses, I see. Such pleasantries I can only dream of, as I am trapped to spend my days quarreling with stubborn lords. By nightfall I am too exhausted to do much of anything; alas, to have the life of a queen such as thou!"

At the arrival of the Duke Bianca slowly unbent, rising to her full height. She was half a head shorter than him, but the dignity radiating off her in waves seemed to increase her size, while managing to remain poised and elegant.

Smirking, she said, "If that is true, then why are you here now? Surely you could be reprimanding those lords now, instead of loitering in the gardens with me."

"But it is supper time! A man must eat, you know," was his enthusiastic reply.

"I figured you lived on roses alone, for you certainly have smelt all there is in Kanto. Did you find any fairer here?" she enquired.

A wolfish grin lay on his face. "Nay, for I have found the perfect rose already! And indeed, she lives in the land His Majesty the King presides over."

"You seem a fool in love? Have you plans to marry?"

"Nay, she would never accept on such as I," lamented the Duke.

"How dreadful," Bianca replied with mockery. "Imagine, a maid denying her heart to such a knight errant. She must be headstrong, or married, I presume."

"Aye, she is both. She doth be the most graceful lady in the court; her excellence knows no bounds. This woman holds vast knowledge and high rank; my riches tenfold would not match her dowry! She is kind and gracious to a fault, and she dances more beautifully than anyone I have had the good grace to lay eyes on. And love at first sight it was, but woe is me, for at first sight she had donned a gown for her bridegroom. Ever since I have yearned to be with her, whom I call my rose without a thorn, but I dare not approach her. She is like sweets on a pedestal, while I am the poor child who cannot reach her. I take whatever glances I can and hope to be sustained for life," he bemoaned.

Intrigue overtook the Queen's features. "Why, she hath reduced you to rubble! Pray tell, what maiden could strike such a blow to thee?"

His eyes became dark, and he looked at her almost shyly, yet an invitation was present. "You, Your Grace."

Queen Bianca smiled coyly and met his gaze. "Sir, you but flatter me. All queens must be beloved by their subjects, and sorrow for the ones who are not."

"This is no mere matter of courtesy," he retorted. "You have captured my heart, and I must beg, either for my heart or your love, and quite honestly I'd prefer the latter."

Bianca's heart quickened. Such adulation was common, but light-hearted and fanciful. This, however, was something more. She became short of breath, and she almost gasped at the thought of the ecstasy he could bring her. Bianca had never felt this way about her husband. That boor of a man was ungainly and rough; she had cried in sheer agony on their wedding night, knowing no pain worse than that invasion. The King's hands were big and calloused, while the Duke's were soft, almost girlish. His hair was smoother than King Ash's coarse locks, and a much lovelier shade of chestnut. Indeed, the Queen found herself fawning over this perfect being, a man more divine than God Himself.

Allowing a quick flash of mischievousness, she averted her eyes in a docile manner. Strolling towards the exit of the gardens, she called to him, "I prefer to keep hold my bounty for a while longer. Soon you shall see if this rose can still prick, or if it has been worn by the brutal hands it so wishes to escape."

* * *

King Ash was pacing back and forth his presence chamber, deep in thought. He had set the majority of his soldiers to protect the coast from King Tracey and his men, leaving only a handful at the palace. He was confident that his soldiers could fend them off at least until he struck an alliance with Johto. Once that was in place, Tracey would be no match for their combined forces.

Still, he was worried. With the removal of troops from rebellious cities, they could easily rally together and overthrow him, electing a new monarch in his place. The King was hoping that they resented foreign rule more than they resented him; it was all he could do.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?"

"The Bishop of Pewter, your Highness."

"Enter."

Brock bowed low, than approached his sovereign. "Sire, King Richard of Johto has consented to meet thee in a fortnight at your palace in Viridian."

Ash turned so swiftly the bishop took a step back.

"That will never do!" he thundered. "I cannot make negotiations of peace in a city full of rioters!"

Brock began to tremble, having witnessed this temper before.

"And a fortnight? Can he not hasten his retinue? He cannot travel at the pace of a Slopoke! We are facing immediate danger, can he not see that?"

The king continued to rage and bellow, uttering foul curses and banging his tough fists into everything he stomped past.

Finally, he said, "Send the fastest page you can find that I will meet him at his lodgings in Cherrygrove and that we shall meet in a week's time, no less!"

Brock quickly scurried out of the room, grateful that he would no longer have to be near his volatile king. He found a suitable page and sent him on his way, then climbed up the stairs leading to his office on the third floor of the castle. He entered, locking the door behind him.

"Why, hello there."

Brock jumped up, startled. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, his calm returning when he caught sight of the intruder. "There are guards just down the hall, so you'd best not try anything."

The trespasser simply smirked, not intimidated in the least. "I think those petty guards could do naught to stop me. Now, I will spare you if you provide me with the information I need."

"And what, pray tell, could that be?" he haughtily asked, not worried in the least.

"Where is the King going for negotiations?"

"H-how do you know of that? We have not y-yet made the news public! No one knows of the upcoming war besides the King's closest advisors!"

"Thank you for confirming the rumors."

Brock gulped, realizing the trap too late.

"Now, tell me," the intruder growled, "where are they meeting?"

"Ch-Cherrygrove," he sputtered.

The invader smiled maliciously, teeth glinting in the sunlight streaming from the open window. Brock's eyes widened as he comprehended just who his intruder was, but by then it was too late.

"I most graciously thank you, dear Bishop. You have been of great service."


	4. Chapter 4

King Ash was seated in the front row of the ceremony, somber in his black attire. The Bishop of Cerulean had traveled to the King's castle in Pallet immediately after receiving word of his colleague's untimely passing, and now he stood presiding over the ceremony.

The funeral lasted for three hours, finally coming to a close when the lowered the body into the grave underneath the church, a spot reserved for the nobility; that is, if he or she has not fallen out of the King's favor by this time.

After the burial, they processed quietly back to the palace, Ash grumbling along the way. He had lost a genuine friend, one who had always looked out for him and not the other way around. He did not realize how much he would miss the lovable bishop; his sage advice and scandalous ways all part of an honest man struck down before his time.

Whilst these thoughts were running amok, he found himself in stride with Misty Waterflower, a widow at forty-three, too old to re-wed, who had become very rich after marrying an aging husband. However, these riches did nothing to ease her sorrow, for while she held wealth most men could only dream of, she had no one but servants to share it with. Many a people gossiped about her, thinking it odd she had such close bonds with her servants. It was not uncommon for friendships like that to strike up, but she took it to extremes. According to the wagging tongues at court, she let her help live in luxury befitting her own rank, and they were rewarded heartily for every meager service they attended to. In the dark of the night, drunk on ale and secrets, some even dared to say she regularly debated about religious doctrine with the more learned members of her household. These debates were said to be very heated and even heretical.

She made the proper obeisance, saying, "I am very grieved for the loss of such a learned scholar."

"Aye," responded Ash, "Brock was a good man, a purveyor of the Law of Arceus and excellent at matters of state as well."

"Does Your Majesty have any candidates to take his place?" she asked, eyes darting to briefly meet his own, before dropping humbly to the ground.

"His brother, Forrest, shall be initiated after the proper mourning time has passed."

Her face seemed to become downcast, but Ash could not tell since it was lowered toward the dirt already.

The lady was about to speak once more, but they arrived at the castle, and she suddenly became hesitant. Then a page ran to the King, panting.

"Important news for Your Highness!"

He dismissed Misty and took the page aside. "Who is it from, lad?"

"The lady May, sire. She marked it urgent."

He handed the messenger a gold coin for his work. "This is confidential, do you hear me? One word and you shall suffer at my hands."

Gulping audibly, the boy bowed, scampering away.

King Ash unraveled the scroll, wondering what all the fuss was about.

* * *

Bianca gasped, the afternoon sunlight hitting her eyes. Lying in the lavish bed, she was content to just waste away her days like this. However, she couldn't afford to do this for two reasons: her people needed a queen, and her bedfellow would not be allowed to join her.

She sighed lovingly, looking aside at him. His normally tidy hair had been brushed askew by her fingers running through them. His eyes were closed, lightly though, as if he was ready to wake at any moment. Her eyes gazed down his toned chest, much more muscular than her husband's; but to be fair, the Duke was four years younger than Ash. She slowly slid her eyes along his lean body, soaking in everything from his tan arms to his rather small codpiece. But what he lacked in size he made up for tenfold in power.

That night was the most invigorating night of the Queen's life, more exciting than her marriage, more thrilling than a wild hunt. She wanted to do it all over again, but they had already overslept. Rising, she reached for her robe when she was grasped from behind.

"That was lovely," he purred, turning her around. "You are the most beautiful, most powerful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in bed."

Blushing, she put a hand on his face while he fondled her breasts. "Surely I was not as good to you as you were to me," she whispered.

Taking her hand, he placed it lower, making her gasp. "Never has a lady captivated me more."

Deliberately, she took her hand away and placed on her robe, facing the wall as she did so. Gary followed in suit, putting on his clothes at an infuriatingly slow pace. Bianca mock scolded him. "Do you want me to remain in my robe all day?"

In answer he pinned her on her bed, wearing his hose and doublet. "Nothing would please me more."

Laughing quietly, she gently pushed him off, motioning for him to get back to dressing. He finished and strode backwards to the door, bowing deeply as he exited.

"Until our next encounter, my lady."

Winking roguishly, he shut the door. The Queen was restraining herself from jumping up and chasing after him. Belatedly, she called her ladies into her chamber and got dressed. Once she was decent, she descended the stairway down the hall into the entryway.

"Perfect timing, Your Majesty," commented a servant, bowing. "This messenger just arrived from Kanto."

"Welcome," she said, cheeks rosy and a large smile fixed upon her face. "Please, follow me to the sitting room. You must be thirsty after such a long journey."

The man grimaced, and after making obeisance, said, "I thank thee for the generous offer, Your Holiness, but my orders were to deliver this message then return to the King as quickly as possible."

Her smile turning hard, she said with much courtesy, "I understand. Now tell me, what joyous news has my husband decided to deliver me?"

"Brock, the Bishop of Pewter, was murdered yesterday in his chamber."

Wide eyed with shock, the Queen replied, "I shall order Altomare to pray for his soul, may it rest in Arceus's holy hands."

Quickly realizing she would get no more out of her, he bowed and left the palace.

"Would you please fetch my ladies? I would so enjoy it if they joined me in sewing an altar cloth in honor of the Bishop," she commanded the servant beside her.

Walking alone to the room she was to meet her ladies in, she shook her head morosely.

_This is truly astounding. I so hoped that he would be alive to witness his plans coming to fruition. Mayhap this is a sign from Arceus, angered at our ways?_

She cursed herself vehemently, putting all doubts to rest.

_I should not view this as a punishment, but as a trial. Just as the digidestined fought the barbarians thousands of years ago, and the worshipers of Arceus brawled them for supremacy centuries later, the new order of Arceus shall rise. The Church of Arceus is corrupt, following strict and unfair rules. But with this new church, this new faith, we shall right the wrongs of our ancestors. Purity will flow through the veins of all who accept the faith, and we shall baptize not just in the name of Arceus, but in the name of Mew and the other legendary Pokémon. This is the dawn of a new era, a time for equality to be common and sin to be oppressed._

Just then her ladies in waiting entered the room, Eleanor leading them. She sat at the right hand of the Queen, whispering, "I am sorrowed at the passing of the good Bishop."

"You need not worry," the Queen assured her. "His legacy shall soon be known by all, and the citizens of Kanto and Altomare alike shall praise his name and honor him."

The women smiled, weaving the cloth that would depict the aspirations of the Bishop upon completion.


	5. Chapter 5

May paced back and forth, franticly combing her fingers through her brown locks. "You fool!" she screeched. "Whatever have you done?"

"I wished to see you, my lady. Is that so wrong?" her beau replied sharply.

"I informed you yesterday that _I _would fetch _you!_"

"Darling, hush. I came only to surprise thee with a gift, nothing more. I did not think you would react so harshly," he whimpered.

"You thought wrong!" she spat, vehement. "Have you no respect?"

"Now, now, dear," he said, wrapping her in hug. She pushed him away.

"Make this quick," hissed May. "Or you shall regret it."

He beamed, presenting her with a brooch of diamonds, a single, thumb sized emerald lying in the center. This time when he approached, she did not shove him away.

"So you think of me always," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her eardrum.

"How can you afford such riches?" she asked, as she did whenever he gave her gifts. A note of thanks has never even entered her mind.

"I have my ways," was his cryptic reply. "Does it please you?"

"Of course," she answered, turning around to give him a hasty kiss.

"Now go," she demanded. "I have much to do."

After a flourished bow, he exited the room.

* * *

Gary was exhausted. He had been dealing with these rogue lords for far too long, and it was draining him. But at last, he had finished negotiating (or, in his case, threatening) with every single rebellious man in Altomare. He knew they would not dare cross him, as he had ways to quickly settle any disagreements; ways that these plebeians would not question, not if they had any sense of self preservation.

Joyful to be rid of his burden, he pushed his Rapidash to arrive swiftly at the palace. Once there he hunted down the Queen, embroidering with her ladies in her outer chamber.

"Good afternoon, madams," he said, causing the youngest of maids to titter.

_Silly girls, _he thought to himself. _I hope for their sake they do not take up lovers; they would never be able to keep it secret._

He bowed low to the Queen, who smiled widely, if not a bit too boldly, at his bentform.

"Good afternoon to you, sir. How have the lords been?"

"I have great news," he said, masking his excitement a little. Best not to show too much enthusiasm. After all, Queen Bianca loved Altomare more than anything in the world, but he himself could not stand the place. Too much water, too many rebels, and not enough class for his tastes. But if it made Her Highness happy, he was willing to bear it.

"Just this hour I arranged the final agreement between the lords and His Majesty. They will cease their rebellions immediately, and all they ask for in return is that you make a point to visit at least once every other year for a fortnight."

The Queen seemed to glow with this news, standing abruptly and taking his hands.

"I thank thee, Duke, with all of my heart and all of my soul. Now no one, not even the King my husband, can bar me from visiting the land of my birth. This is a most glorious arrangement indeed. I shall make certain that you are duly rewarded for your excellent work," she raved.

Smoothly removing his hands from her own, he once again bowed low. "I did only my duty, Lady Queen. I ask not for rewards in the form of riches. Your thanks are enough for any man, especially one such as I, not worthy to touch the beggars you have aided, unworthy of such grace thou has bestowed upon me already."

She smiled coyly. "My lord, you are a fine gentleman, worthy of all that and more. Surely, in another life, you would be King and I your humble servant, subject to your every whim. Or perhaps we would be equals, in house and in name. I cannot say that would dishonor me, for you are worth far more than you believe."

Gary was shocked at her boldness. The Queen's ladies in waiting had their eyes demurely downcast, but their needles move slowly, their work sloppy. These women would gossip to no end about this one conversation, analyzing and over-analyzing every detail until they came to the same, forgone conclusion. He had to end this banter now.

Bowing a third time, he backed away towards the door. "You flatter me, Your Highness," he said humorously, "For one such as I can only dream of being an equal with thee." With another, somewhat rushed, bow, he left the chamber.

* * *

"What has possessed you to send such an urgent message, my love? Are you ill?"

May turned and rose from her perch in the single wooden chair decorating her bedchamber. "Nay, my lord," she replied, not bothering to even bow her head in his presence. "Rather, I carry news of the utmost importance."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Ash questioned, stiffed at her informality.

"Gossip has reached my ears that King Richard of Johto means to double cross you."

"How would you know this?" he asked guardedly.

"Connections," was all she said, offering up no more information on her confidant. "Rumor has it that he has made a treaty with King Tracey, and wishes to have thee overthrown and rule in peace with the monarchs of the Orange Islands."

Ruffled, the King paced back and forth. "I have yet to negotiate with him, mayhap I can sway his opinion, at the very least make him stay neutral. I cannot afford to have two armies facing me."

May walked gracefully behind him, massaging his shoulders. "Hush, my love, I am positive that when the blood is shed and the fires burned out you shall be standing upon the cowering kings of hell. None can match your superiority and ingenuity."

"Still," he glowered, "can a man not be trusted anymore? I'm sick of all these courtiers and foreigners. Everyone seems to be playing a part in a masque, always hiding behind their guises, too cowardly to live up to their morals, if they have any. Spies are at every turn, everybody works with an ulterior motive, the whole charade disgusts me. Even the members of my inner circle are loyal to themselves alone. My entire kingdom believes me to be an impotent, conniving dolt unfit to rule."

"I am loyal to thee," she whispered seductively. "And I know more than they how virile you truly are. Shall we prove it?"

Hardened by her voice and blackened by his anger, King Ash slowly turned around and grasped her face in his hands. "By all means, we should have skipped this talk of fools. I care not what others think, especially that of those closest to me."

Eyes dark, May smiled. "Aye, none are closer to you than I, despite the fact that I live far from court. Absence," she breathed, "makes the heart grow fonder, but separation dulls all passion."


	6. Chapter 6

With a quick kiss farewell, King Ash strode to the outside, leaving behind his smirking mistress.

After throwing on a robe of thin satin loosely around her slim frame, she called for her messenger.

"Fetch him."

He needed no further instruction, for she never disclosed the name of her less known suitor.

* * *

Ash, garbed in his finest outfit of purple damask lined in velvet, rode confidently toward Cherrygrove. He was convinced that he could strike a deal with King Richard. There was no bad blood between the two, he reasoned, so why would he side with Tracey?

After a hard ride, Ash and his retinue arrived at Cherrygrove, in front of Yoshino Palace. King Richard was already at the castle gates, accompanied by his closest servants.

"Well met, Ash," he said in greeting. "Welcome, welcome!"

"Thank you, Richard," replied Ash, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Indeed."

Once they entered the sitting room, Ash and Richard banished their companions to other parts of the castle so they could negotiate in private. Situated in front of the grand fireplace, the King of Kanto began to speak.

"My sources have told me that you plan on allying with that dreaded son-in-law of mine. Now why, when we have always acted together in previous wars and times of difficulty, would you choose now to stray from our loyalty to each other? It simply baffles me, sir. Would you care to shed some light on this rather unpleasant bit of information?"

Richard laughed, a high sound betraying the attributes of his young body. He was just a youth, several years Ash's junior, and inherited the throne early because his father caught the plague when he was thirteen. But what he lacked in physical appearance he made up for in his slick demeanor

"Now who would spread such lies, my friend? A rogue lord, perhaps, or an exiled subject of mine who fled to Kanto?" he responded, casually ticking off the options on his fingers. "But that does not make much sense. For you to have believed them, this person must have great influence over you. So it is not any of your lords or dukes, and it is certainly not your wife. That leaves one option." Richard grinned widely, but his eyes reflected wolfishness, not joy. "So which maiden has your ear this time?"

Keeping his composure, Ash sipped his wine. "Where I got my information does not concern thee. What I wish to validate is the honesty of it."

Richard shrugged. "Decide for yourself whether you believe it or not. But don't overestimate your strength, sir. You have been spread thin for some time now, calming mutinous citizens and losing control of your people in Altomare, a land which rejects you and hails your wife, the Queen, as their sole ruler. This would not be a problem if the two of you even bothered to bed each other, at least for the sake of an heir. But the way things seem the throne will have to go to my wife, your eldest daughter."

Ash gripped his goblet so forcefully it shattered beneath his hands. Dropping it to the ground, he glared across the floor, face beginning to blush. Before he could succumb to his temper, however, Richard began to speak once more.

"King Tracey, husband of your youngest daughter, has an impressive army for a kingdom much smaller than yours. Although, that is not surprising when you think of how adored he is by his subjects. They would do anything he asked, whereas yours spit upon your robes and grudgingly offer their respects.

"My subjects are fully aware of the reputations of both yourself and His Highness of the Orange Islands. They sympathize with those who flee from Kanto onto my land and seek refuge. They admire the support Tracey manages to rally and are extremely fond of the sister of their Queen, whom administers alms and pardons prisoners whenever she visits.

"Yet despite all this I have made no deal as of yet with anybody. I am being gracious in offering you my company today, for if I dared to declare war against the Orange Islands, my people would revolt as much as yours do. I am kind, not a fool, Ash. And while I appreciate all we have done in the past, it is time I sever this relationship at the head immediately. I shall call back my ambassador, as I am sure Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and every other region will do as well." King Richard rose, proffering his ringed hand for Ash to shake. "I bid you a safe journey home."

King Ash was appalled. In the blink of an eye his ally proclaimed himself traitor to everything he stood for. Angered and greatly insulted by this slight, he departed his chair with not a glance at Richard's hand.

"Insolent, rash youth," he hissed. "You will lament the day you crossed me. Mark my words, once I am through with that wretched scum of the Islands, you will be the next to fall!"

He stormed indignantly out of the room and outdoors, where a myriad of spectators witnessed him fuming in rage as he mounted his Rapidash and sped down the road, not caring that his entourage was not yet ready for departure. They hastily mounted their steeds and rode full speed to catch up to their hurried monarch.

While the two kings were at Yoshino Palace, Queen Bianca had exited the barge that carried her from Altomare, accompanied by her maid, Eleanor. While servants rushed about unpacking her belongings, Bianca decided it was far too busy at the castle to remain there until her things where sorted. Gladdened at the prospect of avoiding her husband's return home, she and Eleanor took to the saddle and trotted to the nearby manor of Misty Waterflower.

A young maid, too young yet to be married off, answered the door, and in awe of the royal visitor, failed to curtsy. She instead stared open mouthed, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

The Queen chuckled, and the girl, realizing her mistake, dipped into a deep curtsy, both legs and voice wobbling as she said, "W-welcome, Your Majesty. Please, enter. I shall summon my lady right away!"

Before Bianca could get out a word of thanks, she was gone, no doubt trying to conceal her embarrassment. Less than a minute later, Misty stood before them, gracefully curtsying along with her maid.

"Cassandra," she kindly commanded, "please escort us to my outer chambers."

The youth hurriedly curtsied once again and led the party of three upstairs, pouring them wine and setting out treats for them to nibble on, but they were mostly for show; women ate only at mealtimes, unless it was a holiday.

Bianca, being of the highest rank, seated herself first and with a wave of her hand invited the other two women to sit as well.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Your Majesty?" Misty asked, raising her goblet to her mouth.

"I simply wished to have a chat with a dear friend. Surely you have the time," the Queen answered, a smile playing her lips.

"There is never enough time for the matters of which you speak, but we take what we must," retorted the widow, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "In fact, what are doing wasting this precious time? We must talk now, before you bid leave of this place."

The three noble ladies grinned, always ready to stop the chatter and enter matters of real importance.

"The grief we share for our friend the Bishop of Pewter cannot stop us from pressing on," Eleanor declared. "Rather, we must thrive off his zeal for the new faith. Surely he is in heaven looking upon us and gracing us with the will and courage needed to spread the True Word."

Bianca and Misty gazed at her sympathetically, knowing just how much more she had been affected by the bishop's death than they had. Bianca placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Truly he is proud."

Misty, garbed in her usual lavish attire, suddenly got up from her perch and paced back and forth. "Indeed, we know wholeheartedly that our way is the way of the gentle soul, but we must differentiate ourselves further from the Church of Arceus if we want to be heard clearly. If we continue to abide by similar rules, the people shall dismiss us as if we were beggars in the street," she said thoughtfully.

The Queen rose as well, Eleanor following in her wake.

"I know," Bianca started, devious smile secure on her face, "precisely how we may do that."

The lesser ladies looked at her expectantly; she was an admirable queen, the very person who first protested against the Church of Arceus. Whatever she was plotting, it had to be marvelous.

"Being Queen, I have traveled many places and encountered many, many people and Pokémon," Bianca stated. "From that I have concluded that the pure of heart and rich in spirit were very humble. They had but few belongings, yet each one showed a tremendous amount of love and compassion. Therefore, to fully connect with our better selves, we must impart love to all beings. That means respecting each and every legendary Pokémon with a high honor and title so that we may pray to them. This also means we must shed our earthly possessions and give ourselves only the bare minimum."

With that said, she tore of her diamond and ruby necklace; several diamond bracelets; every gemmed ring, excluded her wedding band; and a diamond brooch affixed with rubies and emeralds, a gift from her dear mother. Placing them on the table, she continued, "Why, these riches could feed a small village for a year, nay, more! It is unfair of me to hoard it so, when instead I could deposit it to the poor. Surely that is a better cause than merely parading them around as shows my status. I pledge from this moment forth to be a pious and humble maiden! I shall keep but two fine gowns for special occasions: the rest shall be plain and unadorned in one modest color. Never again shall we wear any article of cloth that is colored red, for that is the color of sin of the worst sort: lust. Just as Tauros become blinded men also lose their sight, wanting only to sate their unholy thirst."

Queen Bianca had a stormy look about her, voice lowered an octave out of contempt for unfaithful men like her own husband.

"We shall be rightful and just, and those who sin will be welcomed with open arms if only they repent thoroughly."

Eleanor and Misty nodded, knowing better than to propose anything different. But even if their necks were safe to do so, they would not have disagreed, for they revered their Queen as a sovereign of Arceus and prophet of the legendaries. Her words were sacred, and her beliefs were canon.

And soon they would wash over the land like a new snow, blanketing the world in a pristine sheet of purity and light.

**A/N Woo, extra long chapter. Just warning you now, this probably won't be a regular thing, but I just got so carried away and it isn't big enough to break up. So, surprise! A present for all you loyal readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

King Ash was still in a terrible mood when supper was served in the main dining hall, and as he sat beside his wife he could feel only bitter discontent, magnified by the fact that he would be expected to bed her that night, due to their time apart. Queen Bianca was just as appalled, but hid her disgust well. She sat complacently, eating small portions of the extravagant dishes laid before them.

The two passed the time in tense silence, neither willing to speak of their affairs. However, this quiet was disrupted when a man rushed in, bearing the mark of one of the Queen's men from Altomare. Rushing through the proper obeisance, he declared, "I have news for my lady the Queen of Kanto."

Bianca began to rise from her chair when Ash held out his palm. "My lady, please seat yourself. Whatever this lad must say can be said in the presence of the court, and I would not want the meal to be disturbed, would thou?"

Offering an icy smile mirroring the dislike in her eyes, she replied, "But of course my lord. Secrets from you I do not keep."

Once she was settled yet again, the messenger spoke. "The Pokémon Latias has been spotted in Kanto."

Keeping a calm façade though her insides were churning with excitement, she said, "Where, when, and by whom was she seen?"

"Just this afternoon in the gardens of Masara Castle, the residence of the Duke of Kanto. He himself was the one who caught sight of Latias. He gave chase, but even his fastest mount was far too slow to catch up. Latias was gone in the blink of an eye, so it seemed," relayed the courier.

"Thank you for this information. Please, rest awhile and enjoy supper with us." Bianca nodded and swept her hand regally around the room.

Bowing, the man said in reply, "Alas, I wish I could, but I hold more messages to deliver Your Majesty."

"Very well," Ash cut in before Bianca could offer food and drink for the road. "You are excused."

He backed out of the dining hall and the chatter resumed, although muted, awaiting the inevitable squabble between the monarchs.

Smiling coldly, Ash spoke to his wife. "This Pokémon, is it a former companion of yours?"

"Aye, my lord, and for good reason."

"And why is that?"

It was Bianca's turn to smile, and she calmly adjusted the cloth of gold napkin in her lap while replying. "Just that she kept me company through my childhood. You know how it is."

But of course the king did not, as he grew up around palace Pokémon, all cold and unfeeling toward the future monarch. This well aimed jab caused him to grimace and look back at his plate. Carving furiously into the meat, he said curtly, "I am glad for you." Turning to the nobleman beside him, Ash cut off any further attempts at conversation with his wife, which was just as well, for Bianca decided to retire early to confer with her maids.

In the ladies' chamber, the queen and Eleanor were deep in conversation when a knock sounded at her door. Calling for the newcomer to enter, Bianca was stunned to see several ambassadors flood in.

"Whatever are you doing in here, all of you at once?" she inquired.

Clearing his throat, the ambassador of Kalos answered. "Your Highness, each of us has been called back to our homes during this perilous time."

"Perilous time?" the queen echoed. "Do you mean the invasion from the Orange Islands? Surely, that is not much to worry about?"

"I'm afraid it is," replied Drew, ambassador of Johto. "I dread leave of your magnificent land, my lady, but we fear the land will soon become rife with danger."

The ambassador of Unova, Cilan, nodded in assent. "Your Majesty, we have come to bid farewell before we depart. All of us shall be gone by week's end. We wished to give you the news together so you would see our motives are clean and our goodbyes sincere."

Queen Bianca's face clouded over. "I see. Thank you for o=your most careful consideration, my lords. Please, remember our generous hospitality and take some wine and sweetmeats on your journey homeward. I thank you kindly for your services here, and hope you rejoin us soon."

After each man kissed the rings on her right hand, the bowed and exited the chamber, leaving behind a troubled monarch.

* * *

"It seems King Tracey should land in Fuchsia City in three days' time."

"What should we do, Your Majesty? If we allow him to invade Kanto, he could bring his heretical views into the region. Rumor tells that his religious influence has gone so far as Altomare, which troubles me greatly. The queen of Kanto could be swayed by such outlooks if her people are in favor of them."

King Richard swept away his councilor's concerns with a wave of his hand. "Fret not, Thomas. Our people are unwavering in the true faith. Now," he paused, gaze sweeping across his Privy Council, "does anyone else share these fears?"

Silence, until one man cleared his throat. "I think," he started, "that if indeed the citizens of Kanto succumb to heresy, we could prove to be strong defenders of the faith. By setting such an example, regions all over would come to our call. An invasion of Kanto and the Orange Islands would be in order, and once those wars are fought and won we shall be the most formidable force in all the world."

Richard smiled heartily, yet cold calculation grasped his eyes. "Yes indeed. If we plan carefully, we could fulfill our long time efforts to recapture Kanto as our own. The kings of Johto have been yearning for such an opportunity ever since that dreadful civil war centuries ago which split the mainland." He stood up, excited with fervor in his expression; fervor for glory.

"_I_ could be the one to reunite the land of my forefathers. I would be revered for centuries on end, the Great King Richard. My dynasty will never cease to die out, and with my rule encroaching Altomare and the Orange Islands, I would be master of trade. Nothing could stop me!"

The councilors nodded, some thoughtful, others just as excited as their king. Even Thomas had cast aside his doubts and was beginning to warm up to the idea. Grinning benignly, he said to the man who had spoken, "If you prove to be correct, Dossam, you can expect the road to the future paved in gold."

As custom went, he bowed. "Many thanks, Your Highness. I would be honored." With his gaze fixed to the ground below, he let out an almost imperceptible smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man awoke on the floorboards of the royal stable. He stood up, wincing and grabbing a stall for balance. The Rapidash inside whinnied, alarmed at his master's strange behavior but grateful that he had finally woken.

"What the…"

The man felt the back of his head, which had slightly swelled and was sensitive to the touch. He stared at his hand, sighing in relief when he failed to spot blood.

Recovered and balanced, he opened the stall and began rushing his steed to soothe him. He grasped his mind, searching for memory of how he had ended up passed out on the floor. Yet he came up with nothing. Focusing on the task at hand, he muttered to his Rapidash. "Calm down, clam down. Nothing to be worried about, just took a tumble, that's all."

But his empty words did nothing to mollify the Pokémon; rather, he swung his head violently, the whites' of his eyes rolling around, and neighing in distress. He knew the reason his master had fainted, and he knew enough legends of the one who had done it to be terrified, and rightly so.

Exasperated, Dossam continued to brush the fur on his mount. "What on earth could spook you this badly?" he wondered quietly, unknowing of the predicament brought upon himself during the council.


	8. Chapter 8

"So soon, my lord?" May enquired lazily, staring at her suitor with inviting eyes. "You just barely got here."

He turned on his side and, face to face with May, stated, "Aye. This court is one step away from eruption, and I'll not be around for it. All the ambassadors have been called back, for fear of the invaders. None want to be seen sympathizing with this ruined kingdom. As we speak men flee in droves so as not be caught in the crosshairs. It is best that I flee with them."

She pouted, rubbing her hand slowly down his arm. "Just stay," she breathed, "for a little longer."

He shuddered with pleasure, and guided her hand down. "As you wish."

Bianca commanded her maids furiously, wanting to depart as quickly as possible. The sooner she reached Masara Castle the sooner she would find Latias: she was sure of it. And visiting Gary certainly could not harm her.

During this frantic, late night packing, a knock sounded and one of the double doors creaked open. The only individual brass enough to even entertain such a though was none other than her husband the king. With a flourish, he removed his cap and bowed mockingly low to his wife, who, somewhat reluctantly, presented her bejeweled hand. Grasping it firmly, King Ash left a kiss on her fingertips, than rose to his full height.

"I should like a moment alone with my beautiful wife," he boomed.

The ladies immediately curtseyed and exited gracefully, one even so rash as to look behind at the king and hit him with a dazzling smile.

The heavy door shut, and Bianca faced Ash. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The war is impending, and I have not an heir. We must do everything possible to sire one, and quickly."

Bianca grinned ever so slightly; as always it was business with the king. How he managed to seduce other women she knew not, for the man she was accustomed to had hardly a romantic thought in his thick skull.

"I should like to refuse in spite of thee, but as it is I am quite dreadfully bored with this monotonous packing, so I suppose you could try to get an heir out of me."

Ash scowled, but restrained himself from comment. He didn't want to storm out as per usual. He was determined to have a true son, and if it meant putting up with his wife, then so be it.

"Your Highness, a message from King Richard of Johto."

King Tracey was in a splendid mood: he had arrived at Fuchsia City two days ahead of schedule without anyone's knowledge. His rival monarch would not know until tomorrow morning at the earliest. By then he planned to be regrouped and ready to march, seizing towns one by one until he had hold of the entire region. He knew no boundaries and felt no fear. He could take on anything, and since he was married to an heiress of Kanto, the people would have little cause to challenge his claim. As it was, Tracey's distant ancestors, the first rulers of the Orange Islands, were descendants of Kanto blood; whether or not it is royal blood is beside the point.

Calmly taking the letter as his most trustworthy men stood around him, King Tracey began to read aloud.

"_Your Highness King Tracey, it is my sole pleasure to welcome you to the mainland. I have sent this message to as an offer of concord between our two regions. I have witnessed the havoc of Kanto's unstable sovereign and wish you success in your conquest. Indeed, having such a neighbor would be beneficial for myself and my people, as well as your territories. I have provided my signature at the bottom to solidify our treaty of peace, and I urge you to sign as well. Many thanks, His Royal Majesty King Richard."_

The tension, so palpable moments before, eased away as the meaning of the words sunk in. Tracey, jubilant at the news, exclaimed, "By the will of Arceus and the guidance of Mew, I have been offered a wondrous deal! Fetch me a quill and some ink! I must sign this parchment immediately! May it be said before Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres that I, King Tracey of the Orange Islands, shall uphold this agreement until my death, and should Johto have any cause to breach this sacred pact I am entitled to defend my lands against siege! What a glorious day for the kingdom of the isle! What a victory this is for my new region, Kanto!"

Once presented with the means to sign, he hastened to place his mark to the document, legalizing the deal. He sent the messenger on his way, armed with a bottle of wine and a basket of oranges as thanks.

"I must inform my wife of this marvelous step forward," the king declared. "She will be thrilled!"

May sat up in her bed, already prepping herself for the next day. She knew that Ash would come running, seeing as he hadn't visited her lately. Gone was her lover, her second companion. Not that she harbored any feelings for him, but it could become quite boring very quickly without someone new to caress her cheek or fondle her breasts.

With a loud yawn she lay back down, fantasizing about her next paramour, the green eyes and hair of her ambassador fleeing her mind as quick as he'd come.

But she did not flee him.

She was snapped out of her reverie several hours later by the crash of her door slamming the wall. Jumping to her feet, May smoothed her hair and smiled, but Ash just swept past her in a huff. He stripped his cloak from his body, heaving it to the floor. Stripping off his shirt and hose, he called to her.

"May! Hurry now, I haven't all day! It's almost dawn already, hasten yourself!"

She was taken aback; Ash usually was stopped at the sight of her. Ruffled, she made her way to the bed and drew back the sheets. He was upon her before her back hit the mattress, growling and perspiring onto her face. Holding back a grimace, she asked, "My lord, what is the matter?"

"My wife," he snarled, spittle propelled to May's cheek. "That boorish woman shall be my death, I swear it! If I could just be rid of her!"

He raved and ranted, and with every word May sank into a fouler mood. It was apparent that no matter how alluring she was the king would treat her as he did the rest; he would bore of her and toss her aside, the common whore. She kept a placid expression, but inside she was scheming. If she could not best his heart, she may as well best his mind.

Her vanity overcame her reason, and she constructed a plan to antagonize the king. If King Ash did not care enough about her to elevate her status, she would find someone else to do it.

**A/N I apologize. This chapter is not at all what I wanted it to be, but I took way too long to write it. I need to get my head on straight and finalize what I want to happen in later chapters. Updates will be even less frequent because of that and school. Sorry about that, and thank you to everybody who has followed/favorite/reviewed/read this. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
